unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage Two, Hurricane
'Stage Two, Hurricane '''is the first episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is the 23rd overall episode. Overview Mateo and Abi head to New York to help with the storm. Shawn becomes very weak and ill. Cast Main Characters * Spencer Cash (Body Only) * Shawn Conway * Jennifer Hive * Mateo Black * Ciera Erie * Abi Black Recurring Characters * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black * Sabryna Cash * Danny Cash * Tammi Shaw * Kelly Wayne Absent Characters * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Story Kentucky Mateo: Mom! Dad! Harwell: Mateo! It’s good to have you home again. Kimberly: I’m glad you returned home. Abi: Mateo! ''(Abi runs and hugs Mateo) Mateo: I missed you guys. Kimberly: Where is your brother? Mateo: He is staying for now. Kimberly: Oh. Mateo: I’m just glad to be home. (Harwell’s face turns to a frown) Harwell: You can’t stay here. Mateo: Wait, why not? Kimberly: What are you talking about Harwell? Harwell: You remember your friend Spencer? Mateo: Yeah, of course! Harwell: Well he has gone missing. There was a deadly tsunami over there in New York. Mateo: What! Kimberly: He isn’t dead right? Harwell: Not that I know of but he could be. Mateo: I have to go out there. Harwell: That’s what I am saying. He is a new super human. He needs someone to train him. Abi: You’re leaving again? Mateo: I have to. He is my first best friend. Abi: I’m coming with you. Mateo: I don’t think so. Harwell: No, this might be a great idea. You can train them. Mateo: Uh… Kimberly: No, it’s a good idea. Mateo: Abi, go pack we are leaving right now. Abi: Yes! (Abi runs upstairs) Harwell: You are doing the right thing. Canada Shawn: Where are they?!?! Jennifer: They will be here. Shawn: How can you be sure? I have to go find them. Jennifer: What if they are almost here. You going out to find them makes you in danger. Shawn: I can’t wait anymore. They are my family. Tammi: What we need to do is find Morgan. Kelly: I’m getting worried. We have no idea where she is. Jennifer: She will be fine also. They will come back with everyone. Shawn: You don’t know that for sure. I am freaking out! (Shawn walks out the room frustrated) Kelly: Well it’s only us girls. Tell us about your boyfriend, Luke. Jennifer: We broke up. He cheated on me. Tammi: Ouch! Well you will find someone new. Jennifer: I’m not sure if I want anyone new. Kelly: Why not? Jennifer: I’m still heart broken. He was my lover. I trusted him. Tammi: You don’t think he is stuck in New York? Jennifer: Impossible. I saw him drive out. Kelly: We he will get what’s coming. Jennifer: Yeah, I hope he realizes he made a mistake. (Jennifer looks to the light) York, New York (Mateo and Abi jump out of the helicopter into the ocean) Mateo: Abi, you need to be careful. The tsunami may be over but there is a lot of debris everywhere. Abi: Okay, so what are we looking for? Mateo: Spencer… Abi: Oh right. Mateo: I don’t see anything. Abi: Hold on, cover your ears. (Abi sonic screams) (A pile of debris shakes) Abi: Look! The debris is moving. Mateo: Good work, Abi! (Mateo uses his laser vision to burn the debris) Abi: Who is that? Is that Spencer? Mateo: Nope. (Mateo picks up Dan and gives him to Abi) Abi: He is heavy! Mateo: Put him in the helicopter. (Abi runs to the helicopter) Mateo: Come on, Spencer. Where are you? (Abi walks back) Abi: Find him yet? Mateo: No, but if we don’t find him soon we will be in the middle of the Hurricane. Abi: Oh. Should I sonic scream again? Mateo: If you think it will help go for it. (Abi sonic screams and bubbles from the ocean come to the top) Mateo: Over there! (Mateo runs into the ocean, diving down) (Mateo swims up with Stacey) Abi: O-M-G Mateo: Abi, there is someone else down there. Abi: Got it! (Abi runs in the water and dives in) (Abi swims up with Danny) Abi: He isn’t breathing… Mateo: Just get him in the helicopter. (Abi runs to the helicopter with Dan) Mateo: We are still missing Spencer. Abi: This isn’t good. (The Hurricane rain starts pouring down) Mateo: We are in the hurricane’s path. Abi: We have to go or we might end up like these people. Mateo: You can fly a plane right? Abi: Yes. Mateo: I need you to fly somewhere far. Abi: Like where? Mateo: I don’t know. Somewhere! Go! Abi: Okay. (Abi gets in the helicopter and flies away) Mateo: Bring it on Hurricane! (Mateo’s eyes flash red) Canada Shawn: Jennifer, can you come here. Jennifer: Yes? Shawn: I don’t feel the same. Jennifer: What do you mean? Shawn: I feel sick and weak. Jennifer: You are sick? Shawn: I think so. Jennifer: Like human sick or super human sick? Shawn: Both. Jennifer: Oh, that’s not good. Shawn: I was outside, trying to fly away and I couldn’t. Jennifer: Yup, this isn’t good at all. Shawn: I think if Spencer and I don’t collide after a while we might lose our powers. Jennifer: Are you sure that’s it? Shawn: What else could it be? Jennifer: Maybe you are losing your powers because the person you collide with has died. Shawn: You think Spencer died? Jennifer: No, I’m taking it into consideration though. Shawn: I don’t think Spencer died. Jennifer: Okay, but I want you to be prepared for the worse. the Air, Helicopter Abi: Mom? Kimberly: Yes, Abi? Abi: I need you to do a scan of Shawn Conway. Kimberly: Why? Abi: Apparently he is Spencer’s friend. Kimberly: Alright. It looks like his is in Toronto, Canada. Abi: Okay, thanks mom. (Abi hangs up) (Sabryna and Danny wake up) Sabryna: Where are we??? Abi: I’m bringing you somewhere safe. Sabryna: Where is my son? Danny: Where is Spencer? Abi: My brother is looking for him. He will be fine. Danny: Where are you taking us? Abi: I’m taking you to Shawn Conway. (Abi smiles as she looks into the mirror) York, New York Mateo: Come on, Spencer… Where could you be? (Ground starts to lower) Mateo: This can’t be good…I might need back up. (Mateo calls a special friend) Mateo: Ciera? Ciera: Oh hey, Mateo. What’s up? Mateo: I need you to get to New York- (Ciera super speeds to Mateo) Mateo: Whoa! That was fast. Ciera: I’ve been practicing. Mateo: I need you to help find my friend, Spencer. Ciera: Oh, that will be really easy. (Ciera flips into the air and turns into a cloud of smoke) Mateo: It never gets old. (Ciera goes into the ground) (Ciera comes up out the ground and spins around back into a human) Ciera: He is over here! Mateo: Good work! (Mateo digs in the ground) Ciera: There! Mateo: Yes! (Mateo carries Spencer) Ciera: Is he breathing? Mateo: I don’t feel a pulse. Ciera: Where are we taking him? Mateo: I have to call Abi for that. (Mateo calls Abi) Abi: Hello? Mateo: Where are you? Abi: I’m about to reach Canada. Mateo: Okay, we are coming. Abi: We? Mateo: I brought a friend with me. Abi: Okay, you found Spencer? Mateo: Yup. What part of Canada actually? Abi: Toronto. Mateo: Okay nice. (Mateo hangs up) Mateo: We are going to Toronto! Ciera: Great! (Toronto, Canada) Jennifer: Shawn?!?! Have any of you seen Shawn? Tammi: He went outside to the other house. Jennifer: Okay, thank you. (Jennifer runs to the other house) (Jennifer sees Shawn on the ground) Jennifer: This is not good! (Abi’s Helicopter lands near Jennifer and Shawn) (Stacey and Danny run towards Shawn) Stacey: What’s wrong with him? Jennifer: I don’t know. I found him like this. Abi: What’s going on? Jennifer: Who are you? Abi: I’m a friend of Spencer. Jennifer: Are you SH? Abi: Super Human? (Laughs) Yes, I am. Jennifer: Prove it. (Abi flies into the house and flies back out) Jennifer: Okay, I trust you. Abi: We might have to leave Toronto. Jennifer: And go where? Abi: The Super human hospital. Jennifer: And where might that be located? Abi: Back in my home town. (Smiles) ''Kentucky. Jennifer: Okay, let’s go. ''(Ciera runs fast towards Jennifer with Mateo and Spencer) Mateo: Ciera, slow down… Ciera: I can’t control myself. Mateo: Just focus! Ciera: I can’t focus! (Ciera runs into a tree sending Spencer flying away) Ciera: Ow! Mateo: Ciera, are you okay? Where is Spencer? (Everyone runs towards Ciera) Jennifer: Spencer went flying. We have to find him. Ciera: I’m sorry. I’m still learning to control myself. Mateo: It’s fine but now we have to find him. (Everyone looks towards the north) Trivia * This is the first episode of Season 2. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Premier Episodes